Teoría de Relatividad
by Sthefynice
Summary: No importa el tiempo, ni la distancia. Siempre habrá alguien que te recordará. [Basado en el episodio 24 de Steins;Gate.]


**Teoría de Relatividad**

 **Sinopsis:** No importa el tiempo, ni la distancia. Siempre habrá alguien que te recordará. [Basado en el episodio 24 de Steins;Gate.]

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon Adventure y Adventure Tri_ , con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tristemente, todo es de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. _Steins;Gate_ tampoco me pertenece, creo que semejante genialidad jamás se me hubiese ocurrido sola. Los respectivos derechos son de _5pb_ y _Nitroplus._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Ligeramente basado en el capítulo 22 de _Steins;Gate_. Semi-AU, angst del bueno.

 **Notas de Autora:** No tengo mucho que decir acá, salvo que amo ambas series con toda mi alma, y que si se llega a concretar alguna actividad con esa temática en el digi-foro _Proyecto 1-8_ , pues yo feliz de la vida. Esto lo escribí de manera vaga, improvisada, pero a su vez con la clara idea sobre lo que quería transmitir.

Y voilá, espero puedan disfrutarlo y fangirlearlo conmigo. Y si aún no has visto _Steins;Gate_ , pues entonces te estás perdiendo de una magnífica obra... y posiblemente no le encuentres mucho sentido a esta viñeta por lo mismo ;P

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

 **D** e manera repentina, Sora abrió sus ojos, con una sensación de impotencia en el estómago y dolor creciente en su pecho.

Miró de manera frenética a su alrededor.

Le costó por un momento ubicar en dónde se encontraba, pero casi enseguida se tranquilizó al visualizar algunas pertenecencias de Taichi dispersadas en el lugar. Estaba en la habitación de él, mas ésta estaba oscura. Su nariz detectaba la presencia de la lluvia, y podía escuchar algunas gotas de ésta repiquear por todas las ventanas.

Se sobresaltó al ver la figura del moreno, dándole la espalda, asomándose a la ventana que estaba frente a ella. Sora deducía que poco se podía ver del paisaje, ya que las persianas ocultaban todo rastro de vista y luz.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la poca iluminación que se presentaba. Aparentemente, estaban solos en su apartamento, puesto que no había señales de Hikari ni de ningún ruido procedente de la casa.

Sora esperó unos pocos segundos, para ver si alguna vez Taichi se daba la vuelta y le dirigía la palabra, porque esto estaba muy extraño. El silencio de alguna manera, le estaba resultando pesado e insoportable.

Sentía su garganta seca, como si no hubiese tomado agua durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Remojó lentamente sus labios y alzó su mirada.

—Taichi... —Apenas dijo su nombre, Sora comenzaba a recordar de manera lenta, algunos fragmentos, motivos por los cuáles ella había venido hasta aquí, en búsqueda de respuestas.

Notó de inmediato como el aludido se paralizaba en su lugar, y con cierta parsimonia se daba la vuelta, finalmente encarándole. Sora por un momento creyó que esa estaba siendo otra de sus maneras para seguir postergando aquella conversación.

Una en la que tal vez había tenido lugar durante mucho tiempo atrás, quizás.

Pero para ella, ese tiempo, ese lugar, era _ahora_.

—Sora... —Su corazón se quebró cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro del moreno, causando que de manera automática ella se le uniera en aquél silencioso llanto. En muy contadas ocasiones le había visto llorar, y en cada una de ellas, sin duda su dolor debía ser lo suficientemente angustiante como para que él se quebrara en público, frente a ella.

Con desesperación, Sora quería ayudarle. Sin embargo, había ciertos detalles que no lograba entender.

Su mente la sentía muy nublada, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Aquellas noches que pasaron juntos, desvelándose...

Taichi comenzando a actuar extraño de repente...

Reclamos que ella no lograba recordar con exactitud.

 _Un beso._

 _Seguido de varios luego de ése..._

Sus ojos carmesí se ampliaron con terror, y de su boca no podía emitir sonido alguno. Las imágenes comenzaron a llegarle de golpe. Algunas venían para quedarse, y otras se iban con dolor, ocasionando que el vacío en su pecho se abriera de nuevo, siendo ahora más evidente para ella.

Algo en su actitud comenzaba a cambiar y tal vez hasta Taichi Yagami podía ser el único testigo de ello.

—Taichi... —Volvió a llamarle, con insistencia, avanzando un par de pasos más hacia él. Comenzaba a creer que aquella situación estaba siendo idéntica a algo que había vivido en concreto, pero le daba la impresión que esta vez no lograría descubrirlo a tiempo.

 _Tiempo..._

¿Taichi seguirá teniendo tiempo?

Ella se perdió en su mirada chocolate. Podía ver que su semblante era mortalmente serio, pero aquella mirada tan decidida de él comenzaba a tranquilizarle de alguna manera.

—Sora... Incluso si la línea de tiempo cambia, —colocó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola. —Siempre y cuando tú no me olvides, yo estaré aquí siempre para ti."


End file.
